


A Summer's Reality.

by taurtis



Category: Hermitcraft, evo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurtis/pseuds/taurtis
Summary: Grian can't remember who these people he keeps seeing are and where he was before, he tries to remember who they are to the worry of the other hermits.





	1. Summer Starts

**Author's Note:**

> summer starts :)

Laughter filled the room, Mumbo dusted off some feathers from his suit while Iskall tried getting them out of his mouth. 

“Gross dude.” The swede mumbled towards the other brit in the room. “You must admit though, this was pretty good right?” 

Grian chuckled softly. “Yeah sure, sure.” Mumbo rolled his eyes playfully before lightly pushing Grian. “Don’t worry these pranks won’t end until I’m satisfied,” Grian proclaimed proudly, before Iskall could only give him unsurprised expression. “But you’re never satisfied.” More laughter between the three. As time flies, eventually friends do too. The thought of leaving emerged into the little brigade of friends. 

“It’s getting really dark huh?” Grian somewhat mumbled to the other two, before looking fondly at sunset. He looked at what appeared of two people walking, one offering their hand then filled his vision.

He snapped at the sudden pat on his back jolted him back into reality, Iskall spoke tiredly, yawning “Well, I’m going home guys. See you later.” 

The sounds of fireworks firing crackled around Sahara, “I’ll see you tomorrow Grian. Night!” Mumbo gave Grian a wholesome smile before flying off too. Grian stayed at Sahara to work on some details. Putting on his headphones to listen to music along the way, after a while of working he finally returned back to his base before finally passing out. He looked at the twilight above before drifting off into sleep. He awoke to what seemed to be a downtown area of sorts, This seems like something I would make. He touched onto the brick, old and withered, this place must’ve been abandoned. His suspicions were confirmed when seeing the wildlife around the area completely overgrowning it, walking more and more he only saw. A dried up fountain with an old crumbled statue resting on it, a rotten old treehouse, cobble webs littering the police station. 

“Grian!”

The voice spoke once more, familiar yet not all at once. Bewildered, he spun to look for the source.

Everything was alive, people moving, living and everything seemed to be normal. Like Grian traveled back in time or something “I know you’re mad at me but please don’t walk away from me” They continued somberly, Walk away? Grian reached out towards them, walking blindly. 

A quiet unwelcomed fog, submerged the area with it’s darkened haze - clouding his sight and mind. This was too overwhelming to handle. “Where are we?! Who are you?!” Grian yelled, thunder boomed and lighting forked ahead, spearing the ground furiously.  
Stumbling from fright, he tumbled into a heap on the ground. He shifted his eyes uneasily, cowering.  
“I’m so sorry.” They apologized meekly, sounding close to tears, they grabbed onto the other’s hand. But they snapped his hand back, “Just go then, I don’t care.” I don’t understand. Grian slowly got up, running into the fog, searching restlessly for the unknown person

Without a thought or word, grasped blindly for something, anything within the void that was the fog. Finally, his fingers brushed against something through the mist, and he gripped it with everything he had, grounding himself.  
“Can’t you give me an answer at all?” Desperation radiated throughout his mind and put into a jolted action, however desperation will not help you in a situation too forgetful as this. His weak voice muttering once more, “Just give me an answer.” a horrible turmoil added another layer covering him. The voice wiggled out of reach, disappearing, rotting.

 

He jolted awake, looking around. With quicken breaths and his cheeks wet with some light tears, he sat up the bright summer’s sun faded onto him. “What was that.” He grabbed onto his head, only looking around to spot his headphones. Remembering a detail he didn’t notice once before. “When did I get these?” He asked no one in particular while holding onto them tightly.

From the corner of his eye, he saw someone falling from his base with only but a smile, in a panic he raced outside to see what it was. “Are you okay?!” His voice frantic, only to see nothing. Not an animal, monster or person just nothing. Nothing at all. Dead air then being broken by a voice. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” A new voice came into the scene with its friendly not very serious sound sprung to life, “Nothing, it’s nothing. I just saw something I guess.” Grian lied through his teeth, giving them a smile stretched from ear to ear for Mumbo not to worry. How easy it was to trick him, Mumbo took the bait giving a smile back.

“Well well, come on let’s go to do some golfing or something it’s a nice day out. The sun is shining after all.” Mumbo offered out his hand. “O-Of course.” He stuttered before taking it, Mumbo held his hand the two mates flying off. Fireworks, crackling soon behind the, it’s routine at this point that you’re just used to the noise. 

“I know golfing isn’t the best out of the things we could do, but I wanted to relax and enjoy the rays today.” Mumbo explained, before turning his back opening the chest nearby Grian’s field of vision. He pulled out two tidents, handing the other to Grian. 

“How about we do 5 holes then go grab some lunch? I heard that Joe’s building a new shop.” He looked towards Grian, “Sure, that sounds fine.” Grian looked away, today was going to be dreadfully fun. Great. Mumbo thrown the trident while Grian thought, he flew in the sky twirling and twisting in the air like a kite during a bad gust of wind.

While having fun with Mumbo, Grian still was lurking in that feeling that couldn’t be shaken off as much as he tried. He still smiled ear to ear of course, but he couldn’t really mean it. Mumbo has having fun, he didn’t want to make him worried over basically nothing at all. It’s best not to make him worried over one stupid dream and some hallucations, it’s not like I’m going to go insane or something. That’s just ridiculous 

Today, June 1 was a hot, hazy and very awkward day for Grian. He sat, twiddling his thumbs. Why am I even worried? It’s just some stupid dream, nothing to be scared of. But if so, why am I? He doubted himself, listening to his music with old worn headphone. 

Until he felt a light brushing of a cold, wet object on his neck. Looking up, he saw a can of soda along the arm holding it. Iskall grinned since he finally gotten his attention. 

Grian gave a soft ‘hmpf’ before taking off his headphones, “Hey Iskall, where’d you come from?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow before cracking open the pop. he soda sprayed everywhere, Grian spit out some run away soda.  
“Prank’d ya dude!” Iskall snickered, pointing at him. “Yeah yeah, you’ve got me.” Grian faked a defeated tone, dramatically falling in Iskall’s arms, his hand covering his head. “The Grian empire has been defeated.” 

Once he opened his eyes, he was in a place made of hazy just like his dreams before. Gulping, he wandered around. “Iskall? Mumbo? T-” He stopped, he couldn’t remember who he was calling for before in came more fog blocking his thoughts. 

“Where’s that damn portal?! I need to leave, I can’t stay here in this hell anymore!” He yelled towards the group, “Grian! Please, I know it hurts you but don’t you think this is probably the worst thing you can do?” They worriedly grabbed onto his arm, it was tender and weak. Grian shrunk back, his breathing intensified. His eyes shifting back and forth, back and forth. “Jumping through an old portal isn’t going to do anything.” One of the crowd yelled out, hurting. “Shut up, I don’t care I don’t care I don’t care I don’t care.” He keep repeating, he sounded hysterical, crazy even. 

“Get off of me! Get off” His voice raised, he pushed off the figures of sunlight. “Poor Grian, please just stop this!” A girl’s voice shrieked out in a cry. Grian fought off some more people, screaming, tears falling from his eyes. “I know this can solve everything. I know it.” He laughed, the blanket of lies over years of grief and pain having protected him from reality. He put on his headphones, despite all of the hurting and tears that he’s shed.

He jumped in without a second thought, blank. Waking up with teary eyes, he glanced around the room. Iskall and Mumbo looked at him with worry. “What happened?”


	2. Another sun smiles at you. Smile back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one who is blind is starving for the same light to greet them, will they find it? Or will he choose to create another just like it. 
> 
> He did learn from the best after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say!! I'm sorry this took so long! I went on a lot of trips @ w @ I hope this is good enough for you all!!  
> If you have any questions just ask me on my tumblr! @evotaurtis also go bother grian @evo-grian too ! :)
> 
> Remember this. We care about you :)

After asking his question, confusion written across his face, his friends around him gave a worried glance towards each other. Iskall quietly nodded as if they were silently communicating with each other, gulping before speaking his answer. Mumbo stepped back a little bit to give the two space, crossing his arms and looked another direction with that same dreadfully worried once Grian finally woke up.

“You were yelling at nothing, ran into one of the trees nearby.” He explained gravely, before continuing he placed a cold, damp rag on Grian’s head. His face once confusion then morphed into anxious before covering it up with pain once, wincing once he could feel that pain. As he tried to rub his wound before Iskall tenderly latched onto his arm. 

“It’s better if you didn’t do that dude.” He explained before grabbing some bandages from the table nearby them. “Seriously Grian, what in the world happened? I’m worried about you now more than ever.” Mumbo asked his injured friend, Grian looked away grimly. 

“Look, it’s nothing okay?!”

He snapped as soon as he did, regret closed in. “Sorry-” Before getting the chance to finish his full apology, Mumbo intervened with a timid chuckle. “It’s alright, I should’ve expected this to happen. Look I’m just worried about you.” With a calm response, he gave Grian a reassuring smile.  
“I just don’t want to see you hurt is all, you and your health really matter to me.” Iskall butted in with his own words, he flashed a grateful grin to Grian. 

Grian gave a saddened chuckle, looking up more at the others. A smile from ear to ear painted itself happily onto his slightly wet face, “Thank you, guys. You’re the best friends a guy could ever wish for.” He got up then pulled the other two into a giant group hug, it was maybe a little tight but it was warm. 

“I’m happy to have met you too.”

While happiness floats about the air, light and not as heavy as it once was before. As the day skips around, the sun meets you in the middle. Rapid firings of fireworks were the only thing that ripped out from the small forested area. Paintball, of course, these guys would play something so reckless. Of course, they only went after asking Grian if he was okay enough to do such a competitive game.

Joe ventured on to look for anyone in this huge map, he chuckled just slightly so no one would be able to find him before he found them. With some quick glances, back and forth he stepped into the area of the dragon. Gulping slightly, then flashing a cocky grin, loading his firework into the crossbow he pointed it at the man who was shooting others.  
“Howdy!” A voice surprised Mumbo and as he whipped around to look at the figure, Joe set the firework off, it causes a loud boom. The bright lights that sparked out blinded the two before he could open his eyes again to see that Mumbo, indeed got shot. 

“Aww.” Mumbo mumbled before putting his hands in the air in a defeat, “You win.” Joe pumped up his arm in the air, “Did you hear that Cleo! Our team won!” Joe yelled over to a distant tower, where Cleo inhabited “Yes!” She happily cheered.  
Tango coming from behind Joe patted him on the back. “Good job.” He smiled, “So, what did we win again Grian?” Cleo asked the brit who was sitting on the bench. “You get to shop at Sahara 30% off.” He grinned at the team

“Only 30%?” Stress quizzingly asked, before shrugging. “I can’t complain that is still a pretty good deal,” Joe replied back to Stress, patting her shoulder. “Yeah you’re right, I can buy so much sand that I could build a sandcastle,” Cleo added, she made a gesture of something big in front of them. Stress giggled, before giving Joe her sweater. “Here, before you get frostbite from me the ice queen.” She drew on the last part with a dramatic voice, before bowing in front of the two. 

After Grian handed them their coupons and small gift boxes, they happily took them with thanks. After such an event everyone was leaving one by one. Joe, Cleo, and Stress going to Joe’s new shop. Tango, Zedaph, and Impulse going to do some type of shenanigans like per usual.

A peal of faint laughter coming from the background coming from Scar, “Jellie don’t eat Cub’s tie.” He giggled while Cub playful sighed, picking up the grey tabby to his face. “Boop.” Cub booped the cat’s nose, Jellie’s tail swayed calmly reacting to the sudden boop before yawning.  
“Isn’t she the cutest?” Scar grabbed Jellie, resting her on his arms. She played with his scarf slightly while the two continued to talk about their days and how everything’s been doing. Neither of them noticing that Grian was staring at them intently. That smile.

Grian slowly approached the two, Cub being cut off from his sentence while he looked up at the staring brit. “Hey?” Cub spoked with a awkward tone, Scar petted Jellie’s neck. Smiling slightly at him, “Hi Grian, whatcha need?” Scar asking friendly, before Grian stop staring so intensely “Well, I just wanted to talk to you Scar about… about business” He lost his thought in the middle but returned a cheerful smile back. Happiness blooming inside Grian, he felt like he was going to burst. He found that nice smile again. 

Cub rolled his eyes, “This is a bit sudden don’t you think?” he questioned Grian just a little bit. But Scar just shrugged, “Nothing is sudden about business, well maybe this once but that’s fine. Guess, I’ll see you later Cub.” Scar made Jellie wave at Cub, she just meowed tiredly snuggling back into Scar’s arm. Cub just chuckling, smiling waving back. “See you soon Scar, don’t die on me.” He joked before the two departed from each other.

Scar, more focused on his cat than he was on Grian while Grian just stared at him. He didn’t make a sound, he just was staring. Scar looked up at him, “So you wanted to talk about business right? Does Sahara need help from Concorp or something?” He jokingly asked, Grian looking away in a panic.  
He repeated no various times before finally answering the other, “I just wanted to talk to you really, I mean Uhm... I mean- it is about business but it’s also about getting to know you too?” He stumbled around, fidgeting with his hands a bit. A faint blush coming on, the sudden feeling of embarrassment caught up to him.

Before his vision was blocked by Jellie’s tired little face. “Mew” She mewed somberly, one paw of hers patting Grian’s face. “Hey it’s okay, don’t worry about it so much okay? It’s fine honestly.” With a calming tone which Scar spoke in, Grian could only sigh. “Thanks..” He mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“You worry too much Grian, look there’s nothing bad with just talking. I get if it makes you anxious but I’m happy to help if you ever panic.” Scar looked down at his cat, only slightly serious. “I uh… I-” Before Grian would finish, Scar put Jellie’s paw on his mouth shushing him. “How about I do the talking until you calm down a little? You can hold Jellie if you want.” He offered the cat, Grian shocked but held the soft Jellie-bean. He felt comfortable but that feeling of embarrassment with his anxiety mixing in was making it difficult to talk. It felt like someone was choking him at the moment.

“You know the other day I was shopping at Sahara.” Scar admitted, “It was really nice, I love what you did to the place Grian. It’s very nice.” He smiled, Grian’s eyes lighted up with joy. “Really?” He questioned and Scar just nods. “Of course, just because we’re enemies that don't mean that I’m going to be rude or anything, so how’s Sahara news?.” He chuckled, Grian nearly forgot that he made that. He thought for a quick moment before replying, “Nothing much, everything’s been kind of peaceful so there’s not much to report other than the house building competition.” They both chuckled at the ridiculousness of it.

After a while of hanging out at the village, they started to fly over to the Market Place. Scar holding Jellie tightly, hiding her in his jacket so she wouldn’t be too scared. To be greeted by Joe’s new shop, it was frozen treat parlor of sorts. Stress marveled at the ice cream and frozen yogurt, “So many flavors!” She squealed and twirled around, “Don’t twirl too much Stressy, you might cause a blizzard.” Cleo joked before eating a spoonful of yogurt. “Oh howdy there!” Joe waved at the two passing by, Scar looked at his direction before awing at the shop. It was so bright and colorful like Joe’s other builds but, this one took the cake. Joe even was wearing a uniform which made him look like an old-timey ice cream man with all the blue stripes and red bowties.  
“Grian, we have to go there.” Starry-eyed, he held Grian’s hand dragging him to the shop. That nice smile making an appearance while Scar turned to him, he looked so happy. That happiness came back to him, the sun shined on him as he happily walked into the little shop. 

After Scar looked at the many flavors with Stress, Grian sat at the table with Cleo. They both looked at each other with a simple understanding, “They really like ice cream don’t they?” Cleo stared at the two, before cracking a joke Grian nodded. “Yeah they really do.”

The five of them talked in the tiny shop before Grian noticed the sun was setting, it was getting late again. Stress was the first to leave with Cleo going with her, both of their bases were a bit farther than the other three. With some waves, they left. Joe was cleaning the tables, wiping the glass just humming to himself. “The sunsets are always the best part of the day.” Scar mumbled looking at the scenery from the window, “Maybe that’s just me.” Grian shook his head, “Nah, I get that I think they’re pretty too.” Joe looked at the two, “Shop’s closed but you two can finish up before.” Scar looked away from the sun, “Nah Nah, we’re getting out of your hair Joe. Goodnight.” Grabbing onto Grian’s hand, they exited the store. 

That summer day burned into the back of his mind as the scene from that was recreated into this moment, two figures walking into the sunset. “It was fun hanging out with you Grian, we should do this again sometime.” He hugged Jellie, before getting out his fireworks. “I had fun too, how about tomorrow?” Grian offered, Scar nodded. “See you.”  
Cracks from the fireworks of the two were heard then nothing, Grian and Scar departed from each other before making it to their bases before the moon rose.

Grian yawned, already feeling tired. It wasn’t even 8 pm yet but it felt like he was going to knock out at that moment, he just jumped on his bed. Passing out.  
Dreaming for Grian was always a hazy mess, everything felt so real to him. He never would understand why that was. A soft summer’s breeze lightly brushed Grian’s face, with a faint sigh he continued to work on his base and finishing up some details. While zoning out, humming a forgotten song to himself. He didn’t even notice the sneaky softened steps behind him.

He found himself met with something choking his neck a little bit, once he turned around he was greeted to a cheerful smile of ꓕɐuɹʇᴉs. How could I forget such a nice smile? 

“Gosh Grian, you really are a hermit aren’t you? I swear if I didn’t visit you nearly every day that you’ll just turn into a full hermit crab dude.” ꓕɐuɹʇᴉs teased with a wholehearted chuckle, he smiled as they should. ꓕɐuɹʇᴉs always should smile.  
“Geez, I’m not that bad am I? Maybe I am a hermit huh?” Grian smiled back timidly, putting down his building supplies. Turning to face the other, he swore that he couldn’t see his face. Static covered them, but that smile still remains. 

Please smile for me. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEase.

The word repeating in his mind, before being cut off by his voice.

“Maybe so, but I plan on that never happening. You becoming a crab sounds awful.” They smiled once more, joking. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat or something! You must to tired of working right?” They asked Grian could only agree to a little bit. “I mean yes but no.” He answered he could feel them rolling their eyes.  
“Listen we’re going out to eat, come on you crabby man, let’s go.” They grabbed his hand, taking him away. “You know, I could go for some seafood.” They dreamily sighed while Grian could only give a snarky reply, “You always are hungry for seafood when you come over-” “It’s not my fault that your base is in the middle of the ocean! The breeze of salt just makes me hungry for lobster, or sushi or salmon.” They kept rambling about various foods. “Maybe let’s just go out for ice cream since you can’t make up your mind.” He chuckled.

Waking up, he sat upon his bed, shivering more than usual. “What is happening…” He questioned to no one just like before, it felt like a routine was forming before his eyes. Tears blocking his vision just a little bit, “Gosh I’m getting too worked up over these stupid dreams aren’t I?” He mocked himself, chuckling while wiping his tears away. He looked to his side, he must have slept with his headphones on away. He grabbed him, putting him close to his chest.

“I wish you were here with me Taurtis.” 

He tiredly spoke, the faintest smile could only come out. Resting his headphones on his neck. Getting out of his bed to get something to drink, his throat felt parched. A soft click came from his refrigerator, his eyes lazily gazed in before finding the orange juice. He grabbed it, pouring himself a cup before heading back sleepily to bed.  
While drinking, he felt more awake. “Great.” He muttered, “I guess I could listen to my music until I knock out again.” he turned on his worn headphones putting them on. He tried to find some piece of music on this old playlist of his, but he found that he listened to nearly all of them. 

He closed his eyes, still sitting just daydreaming about some ideas and things. Before he opened his eyes to have realized his music stopped, weird he thought. Then he looked up to be greeted by a figure of them, the one Grian has forgotten appeared haunting him with just that nice smile but nothing about it seemed dreamlike as he hoped for. 

Ghostlike, while a blanketed in a slatter of stars covering the rest of their face. With hair as white as the crescent moon, but their smile. It was as dark as the night’s starry sky.  
They only scraps of warms and hope were only tiny speckles in that night sky, no comfort would’ve been found in such a wrecked masterpiece only a disaster waiting to happen.

If such a pretty smile was trapped into a lie, would he go after it like a moth to the brightest light?  
No, no this wasn’t his nice summer’s sun, no no it’s the end of a summer’s night. He screamed at the moonlight being with anger and feeling of sorrow only a man who mourns could ever know.

“Leave me alone! You’re lying you’re not him! Stop lying to me stop it” Gripping onto the sides of his headphones, he looked down to not see them. Tearing blocking his vision while his headphones blocked his heart.  
“Poor Grian, poor you. Can’t get over yourself now, can’t we? Always so sad, so pitiful. We care about you Grian, you’re our best friend, aren’t you?” The voice echoed like it was trapped in a cave, hauntingly they never did stop smiling. Nothing of them was something that even remotely was familiar, it felt like all of Grian’s painful memories of that person came back to haunt him once more. 

“You were the one who wanted to see this smile, aren’t you happy? We’re here now Grian, so there’s no need to fear anymore. No more tears, just our chapter in this story of happiness continuing on.” Lies lies lies. Softly they enchantingly talked, they switched back and forth never staying too sickly sweet like old honey nor staying in a bitterest of the snowy days of winter. 

Grian’s mind was pounding, it hurts he thought to himself, never looking up to see their face. “I don’t want to believe you. You’re not him, you’re not you’re not you’re not!” With every word spoke, it got louder and louder with more poisonous hate being woven in. Without noticing he sounded the tiniest bit hysterical, he threw nearby objects blindly at the phantom of his memories. However, like most things, it never worked. 

His own imagination was starting to play a cruel trick on him, he could see them being hit but he could hear the objects clashing onto the ground causing a lot ruckus. He winced, looking up towards them, anger being the only thing that would perfectly paint over him. “Please just leave me be. I just want to see that smile again..” He murmured with a grimace, tears once more creating wet stokes on his red cheeks. That’s when he realized that there was only one person who had that same cheerful smile. Scar.


	3. August Dew, I'm sorry and I miss you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how he forgot and the why.
> 
>  
> 
> deals were made and i'm so sorry. they never got to say farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry Grian. All I wanted to do was make you smile." Taurtis looked on at his friend, mourning and hurting. "I'm sorry."

It was early June. The day he left, Taurtis’ last day in Evo. While the duo walked to Taurtis’ hot air balloon with his last bag, the sun surrounding the two blurring silhouettes. Taurtis offered his hand then it being slapped away, “Wha-” “I don’t want you to go. Why do you have to leave at all?” Grian asked roughly, Taurtis gulped nervously.

 

“Grian, you know why” “That doesn’t mean I want you to leave me! Jesus Taurtis, can’t you just stay here with me. Please, that’s all I want.”   
Taurtis smiled sadly, “I know I know but Grian you have to understand. I know it’s going to be sad without me but you can live without me right?” Taurtis spoke in a soft voice. “I really can’t Taury.” Silence took a form and remained for a while before the bitter anger poured over Grian’s words. Overthinking is a curse and unfortunately, it harms people more than it would help.

“I don’t care, I don’t care what happens to you.” He yelled with a sudden wave of anger, he frowned at the other grimly. Taurtis knew that he didn’t mean it but he couldn’t help but give a whimper and frown. “You don’t mean that you’re just mad is all.” He chuckled, he tried brushing it off but it wouldn’t leave. “Look, Sam-” “What did you just call me?” “I-I didn’t mean it.” Grian looked at him with an angry smile. “You just called me Sam.” “It was on accident! I’m so sorry!” Taurtis was close to tears, he messed up. Grian’s emotions were boiling over, saying things he doesn’t mean. “Leave, die for all I care, won’t you? Have fun.” He walked away like a coward, gripping onto those headphones tightly. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Leave, die for all I care, won’t you. Those words burned into the back of Taurtis’ mind as he left. 

As a few months went by, he checked his mail and saw a letter with that damn symbol. Nervously he opened it.

“To Taurtis,  
Hello, this is Martyn writing to you. I’ve been worried about Grian, I’ve noticed that he’s been overworking himself and not taking care of himself. Trust me, I’ve tried to help him.   
Everyone has, he keeps pushing all of us away. I worry that he might overwork himself to death. I’m sorry but would it be okay if you could come back to help him? Please? 

You were the one who cared about him the most, he mostly listens to you anyways. I just hope he hasn’t gone back to his old habits again… I’ll try to keep you updated the best I can.

With love,  
InTheLittleWood, Martyn.” 

A little tree doodled next to his name. Anxiety and sheer concern engulfed Taurtis’ mind. “He was right, he really can’t live without me huh…?” Gravely speaking the truth, he quickly packed up his things fast. Placing them into his balloon, sighing. “I’ll help you Grian if it’s the last thing I do.”

He fired up his balloon, hovering with the sky. It was smooth sailing, there wasn’t any bad weather. He stared at the sky’s masterpiece of clouds with awe. “I wish you were able to see this, but knowing you Grian you probably won’t stop flying until you reached the moon.” 

Pressing forward, he looked around nearly drifting off a couple of times before slapping himself awake a trick he learned from Grian. He wrote something in a little notepad he always kept on his balloon. 

“August 15,

Nothing bad insight. No weather patterns or any clouds that could totally destroy me around. I hope it stays like this for a while. 

Taurtis” 

With a smile, rain droplets hitting him. He froze, his hair stood up. Lighting.

“Oh no…”

The thunder roared and crashed around Taurtis. He clung onto the railing of his balloon as his life depended on it. Then, a loud boom pierced Taurtis’ ears, he looked then suddenly. 

The ground became the sky and he lost his footing on the clouds.

“All I wanted to do was to make you happy one last time.” He thought of Grian before, colliding with the ground.  
Flower sprinkled with the lonely rain, then a shade of red, a bright red. Thunder piercing the ground near, bones like many’s hearts later one would only resolve in a sharp shatter. Tranquility soon arose along the path of the rising sun and its glow, the summer’s last chorus blares. The sun finally set that day, no more nice smiles no more laughter.

Grian was writing a letter, humming with listening to Taurtis’ headphones. “This was a triumph. I’m making a note here, huge success.” He sang softly, scribbling a reply back. He yawned only slightly before slapping himself awake. “I can’t sleep yet, I still have things to do.” Muttering to himself with a fit of tired anger, he continued to write. Before folding the pages into a square and nearly putting it into the envelope. He sighed to himself, he looked at his lantern with a sleep-deprived expression, “Maybe I should sleep, I’ll do everything in the morning.”   
Setting out to dreamland, he flopped on his bed and slept after a few days of no rest in sight nor mind.

The sun rises on a new day, waking up all of the Evovian's insight.  
It was August 15, the rain dripped onto Taurtis’ face. He woke up from his endless slumber, sitting up and looking around. Laying in a field of flowers, the scene around him was one of horror. Flames, burning red in his face. Red, of fire and blood, filled up his mind, with a gulp he stepped away from fright.

“What’s happening?” He yelled, but no one could hear. No one’s here, that’s what he thought until.

Martyn and Jimmy made their early morning rounds, they snickered at each other’s jokes while walking around the downtown area. Jimmy, however, stumbled onto something more gruesome than they could’ve ever imagined, not like they wanted to.

“O...Oh my god…”

Jimmy choked his expression of horror. “What is it Jimmo?” Martyn asked innocently, coming up behind his shaking partner and giving him a simple patting before nearly vomiting at the sight.  
In the dewy flowers and long grass, revealed and painted a bloody scene. Taurtis laying in a pool of his own blood, dead. While his hot air balloon sprawled out nearby, burning up the surrounding wildlife. They stood in the thick air of death before then leaving to tell the others about their discovery. 

Grian wakes up to the morning sun, Time to start another day huh? What should I do first? He thought about some projects he could start and both finish. Before hearing an alarm nearby. “What?” He sat up and gotten out of bed quickly, running out of his base in a blind panic. 

That alarm never goes off unless something terrible happened. Using his railway, he rode it all the way to the center of Evo. When finally making it, he only could look around. A crowd of people blocking his vision. “Netty what’s going on?!” He shook her, “I..I’m so sorry Grian.” was all she could mutter out, his heart stopped. “What happened.” He asked with more bluntly without thinking he started to push people out of the way. “What happened?!” He yelled before meeting the scene out of a nightmare. The smell of burnt grass hit him with its waves.

“T...Taurtis…?” Dreadful, soft and a broke word was all that could come out, he fell to his knees. Tears blocking his vision like usual, “Grian? I’m right here.” Taurtis tried hugging him but phased through his friend, “What…”

“You’re dead.”

A voice echoed out, a watcher entered in with their hazy mist. “No, I-I can’t be. Right?” He muttered trying to touch Grian’s shoulder, all he wanted to do was help everyone around him stop their weeping but he couldn’t even do that. “Poor Taurtis, I’m so sorry that you’ve died. But if it helps, at least you got to see Grian right?” The watcher toyed, lifting his head up to see their face, his eyes could only show horror. That’s all that could be felt, “Your story ends here but Grian’s with continuing without you.” They left in a haze, the coward looked on at his death. Resting in a field of flowers, only dew and blood covering them.

“I never wanted it to end.” He muttered, looking at Grian once more. 

Grian’s mind wrapped itself with guilt, “Why did I say that to him…” repeating himself softly, pain and a little lie soon entered his mind not yet coming out to play. “Guys get him out of here now,” Jimmy ordered before Martyn and Zee grabbed Grian by his arms, taking him away from the scene. “Don’t take me away from him! STOP! PLEASE STOP MARTYN! ZEE PLEASE.” He screamed out pleads but they rested on deaf ears, they choked back tears. Grian’s screams only could continue on, crying out. It was hard to listen. 

Skipping by, two days passed on like one before us. The little funeral they made, Salem put flowers next to the picture frame, looking down she walked passed Grian and stood with the others. Grian placed a little crane like the ones Taurtis used to make to the left of his frame, his eyes burned. He didn’t feel anything but a void in his stomach, he’s trying to distract his heart so he wouldn’t cry anymore. He wasn’t sleeping but only wearing and listening to the playlist Taurtis made him. That’s when he listened to all the songs on that. The lie was about to hatch it’s idea inside of his mind soon but for right now mourning was the only thing he could do.

Tomahawk blew out the last candles, it was only the afternoon before everyone started to disappear from the scene leaving only Grian and Mini left, he pats him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry about your loss, I know he meant a lot to you,” Mini spoke with a gentle tone, “He was my best friend.” Weakly replying, he couldn’t speak. “If you ever need to talk to anyone, I’m here for you Gri.” Mini offered, “Thank you.” Grian gave a smile while weak was honest, Mini walked him home before leaving him too.

Again, those years run on by. It sings it the sky with its twisted songs. The ghost of Taurtis watched his poor friend get worse and worse by the day, Grian could never handle grief too well, he listened to his mumbles and cries every so often. “This is torture.” He depressingly mumbled out, “It doesn’t help that you’re watching either.” He tiredly yelled out to the Watch hiding in plain sight. “We’re so sorry, but that’s our job.” They could only apologize for that fake tone of sadness. 

Taurtis could do nothing but look on with sadness while Grian took his armbands from his body., Grian rode back to his base with a happy smile holding his armbands. He felt a little giddy, shaking just a little bit. His mind was filled with scribbles of blue and red.  
“At least you’re here with me, your colors won’t disappear on me again!” Popping on his headphones, listening to his music loudly to drown out the environment around him. Taurtis could only follow, looming over his mourning friend not able to give him any comfort at all. He was only a ghost to him. “I’ll stay by your side no matter what Grian.”

That’s when the lie blossomed. 

While in his base, Taurtis just touching the interiors of it. He sighed, noticing something in Grian changed. Meeting his eyes, they were blinded with a web of one twisted lie.

“If I jump through an old portal he’ll come back, right? It’ll go back to normal right?!” He hysterically yelled out to the nothing of his base, he jumped up with a smile on his face. Packing up a bag, “This has to work. It will work.” His words were lies, lies. As he dashed out of his base leaving everything behind him, ran to the old portal. Everyone was aware of Grian’s plans however, so they weren’t too far behind. But none of them would ever dream of it becoming a reality.

“Where’s that damn portal?! I need to leave, I can’t stay here in this hell anymore!” He yelled towards the group, “Grian! Please, I know it hurts you but don’t you think this is probably the worst thing you can do?” Mini worriedly grabbed onto his arm, it was tender and weak. Grian shrunk back, his breathing intensified.   
His eyes shifting back and forth, back and forth. “Jumping through an old portal isn’t going to do anything,” Zee yelled out, hurting. “Shut up, I don’t care I don’t care I don’t care I don’t care.” He keeps repeating, he sounded hysterical, crazy even. 

While in the crowd with the other Evoians, they watched on. Not being seen.

“He’s not actually going to do that right?” Taurtis grimly spoke and looked towards one of the watchers, “Sadly, he will. Judging by his earlier actions, nothing will stop him at this point. He lost it.” One of them spoke with their sad knowledge, “Taurtis, we pity you.” One of the others spoke, a much kinder watcher. “What?” He was confused. “We’ll make a deal with you.” “What is it?” He asked, “We’ll send him to a place where he will have people to support him and help him heal.” That sounded too good to be true. “How should I trust you?” He snarked. “I’ll accept but you have to add something to that deal.” “What do you else do would you like?” “Make him forget about me.” He stated bluntly. “What?” They looked at each other. “If he forgets about me, he won’t be in any more pain. Deal?” He stepped around them, offering his hand. They smiled, their hand burned with light. “Deal.” As they shook hands, they glanced back towards the scene around him. 

“If he remembers me, you better try to care for him.” “Fine, we will.”

“Get off of me! Get off” His voice raised, he pushed off the figures of sunlight. “Poor Grian, please just stop this!” Salem’s voice shrieked out in a cry. Grian fought off some more people, screaming, tears falling from his eyes. “I know this can solve everything. I know it.” He laughed, the blanket of lies over years of grief and pain having protected him from reality. He put on his headphones, despite all of the hurting and tears that he’s shed, blank.

Grian awoke, in a field of grass and trees. He was confused, he looked around and stood up. Before hearing voices behind him. 

“Hey! Welcome to Hermitcraft! You’re Grian right?” Voices welcomed him, laughing and cracking jokes. He turned around to be greeted by an array of characters, he clung onto his bag in comfort only sightly. “My name’s Mumbo! It’s nice to meet you Grian.”


	4. Happiness can be made! It can also be taken away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short about Cub and Scar before Grian took him away for his "business meeting"! with some context and how Cub feels about this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse other than school. sorry guys! i promise you that i'll be better next time! :') 
> 
> as for the next chapter? you'll have to wait, while the summer ended for us. summer doesn't ever stop, he just stopped moving a long time ago.

Scar awoke to some hisses, meows and the smell of burning. “Cub must be trying to make breakfast again.” Sitting up, to be greeted by a sleeping Jellie nearby. “Mew?” Opening up her eyes, walking towards Scar and nuzzling his neck he could only chuckle.  
Tiredly, he put on some cat slippers and cuddled his dearest jelliebean. She nuzzled herself happily into his arms, he walked out of his room while hugging his cat dearly into his chest. Then becoming aware of the smell of burning, even more, intensifying itself once he stepped a foot out. The sound of hurried footsteps scattering themselves in ConCorp’s kitchen.

“Cub’s cooking again huh?” Scar looked down, Jellie tiredly nodding hopping out of his arms and walking into the kitchen. That being followed by Cub calmly walking out, singed lab coat sleeves and a plate of burnt waffles. A smile sweetly painted onto his face while he set down two plates on the old wooden table, pulling out a chair for Scar and him.  
“Dig in!” He yelled happily, Scar could only chuckle as a response to his friend. So he stuck his fork into the burnt waffle.

It immediately crumbling at the slight poke of it still Scar ate the chuck of black breakfast. It tasted bad, but that doesn’t mean that Scar wouldn’t eat it. He didn’t want his friend to be sad after all and besides, he didn’t mind the burnt taste of it.  
“This tastes really good Cubby!” Scar gulps down his food, before taking a big drink out of his orange juice or was that orange juice? It looked more like some vitamin water than some good old OJ, Cub always did worry about my health. 

Cub sighed happily, whilst drinking his cup of coffee getting a little bit of whipped cream on his nose. “Oh!” Jellie jumped on Cub’s lap and was trying to lick the whipped cream off his nose, “Jellie.” Scar chuckled at the scene, Jellie only meowed while still trying to stretch her way to the fluffy cream. The sound of a click from a camera was heard in the background, Cub looked up and Scar happily looked up back at him. Holding onto their old beat-up camera, “I guess it’s true when you say happiness can be made huh?” He went over and showed Cub the picture, while he was distracted. Jellie licked him then quickly jumped off his lap running away.

Eating their breakfast, sharing a few laughs and some inside jokes. They headed out to Hermitville, Cub caught wind that there was a paintball game that was going on. He wanted to go and do it with Scar but Scar got into a big accident a few days before, causing him to use his cane more often. Cub didn’t mind though, all he wanted to do was hang out with his best friend, after all, no matter what happened or what they did. He would’ve been happy. But, he still wanted to ask Scar if he was okay and wanted to make sure he didn’t want to go or not just in case.  
Scar sat on the bench rambling about things that didn’t matter to anyone but them, while the other hermits played in that paintball game. “Are you sure you don’t want to join them?” Cub asked his friend next to him as he peacefully sat, hugging Jellie. He only shook his head, “I’d rather not injure myself more you know? Besides, you know how competitive I get Cubby.”  
Cub laughed remembering the time they held a prank war, let’s just say Doc doesn’t like the color orange anymore since that day.  
“You know Cub, I don’t like the summertime.” As he petted on Jellie, he mumbled while looking at Jellie. As the sounds of firing of pellets burst through the background, “Really? I feel like you’d like the summertime, with the sun and the picturesque landscapes an’ all.” Scar shook his head, “Well, it’s just too hot is all.” He continued, “That’s only because you refuse to take off your Indiana Jones cosplay!” Cub playfully punched his shoulder, “We could get some ice cream later if you want, I heard Joe finished that new shop of his today. I hear it’s amazing.” Cub offered, “Of course! I’d love to go!” 

As Cub was trying to talk about what he thought would be fun to do that day, Jellie started to chew on his tie. He chuckled before sighing, it was a cute sight after all. “Jellie don’t eat Cub’s tie.” He giggled while Cub playful sighed, picking up the grey tabby to his face. “Boop.” Cub booped the cat’s nose, Jellie’s tail swayed calmly reacting to the sudden boop before yawning.  
“Isn’t she the cutest?” Scar grabbed Jellie, resting her on his arms. She played with his scarf slightly. “Did you get enough sleep today?” Cub asked Scar shook his head. “I woke up too early, I thought ConCorp was on fire!” He joked, petting Jellie’s ears while Cub sighed. “It was just my waffles, just how you like ‘em!” Cub smiled.

“How about we-”

That’s when he noticed Grian staring at them like a creeper. At least Cub noticed it, as Grian walked over. He felt more awkward. “Hey?” That’s the only thing he could think of to say. As you know of the story goes, Cub listened quietly to their talking, about a business meeting then jumping in a bit defensively. “This is a bit sudden don’t you think” He looked at Scar trying to signal that something was wrong, Cub felt like something was wrong and that something terrible was about to happen. However Scar ignored it, figuring that Cub was worrying too much like the usual, he stuck to his gut. “Nothing is sudden about business, well maybe this once but that’s fine. Guess, I’ll see you later Cub.” Little did the two of them know that they just planted a seed of something truly awful, it felt like his stomach dropped. “See you later, don’t die on me!” He joked but he did mean it. As Cub watched as Scar was taken away along with Jellie to Grian’s business meeting, he just sat there alone thinking to himself with a worried smile. 

“Something’s wrong..” He muttered under his breath, he sat up, putting his hands in his coat pockets and wandered around the area. Some of Scar’s words rang through his mind about him being overly worried about him, then again the context of those words was about stupid accidents like Scar trying to give Jellie a little bath. That’s the day Scar got his cheek scar, with one soft sigh he looked towards the sun. “I just hope he doesn’t hurt himself hurt…” He mumbled, the skies were blue and the sun softly shined on him. "I don't last time to repeat itself." He remembered before flying back to ConCorp. He still had time to kill, he did have to finish something after all. 

Once he made it to ConCorp, he set down his equipment, sat in his lounge chair. He brought out his old sewing kit, "I guess I can finally finish that Christmas cat sweater Scar wanted." even if it was the summertime and winter pasted ages ago, he still felt bad he didn't finish it in time before as he was busy with ConCorp along with Scar. He knit and then knit as he humming a tune, looping and looped some loops after a few hours it was finished. When he was finally done, the sun was still in the sky, but the sky darkened itself a bit. "Have I been knitting for that long?!" He gulped, slightly embarrassed but then that feeling of dread washed over him, Scar. He waited for him for a while, he tries to distract himself for most of it but something kept nagging at him, Grian. Cub thought to himself, thinking of what happened earlier, those eyes. Grian's eyes didn't look....right at all as if something in him darkened and hid behind a cheery egg-throwing brit.

Drift away, two friends once a pair.  
One taken and another scared  
For life will be lost. You should know who.  
He cares, he’s worried. For he doesn’t want to lose his friend once again.  
He knew from the beginning that something in Grian’s mind was wrong.  
For he is truly the One Who Cares.  
His color is darker but means the end of the day. A soft orange lights up the sky while the Sun Sets. 

 

"The Sun Frowns, Your Skies are Grey."


	5. Of The Life We Live. We cared but he didn't care about us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion's Backstory, how the way they are or why they truly act like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,, no one asked for Orion's background story right? welp too bad you're going to get it to understand that The One Who Cares isn't the villain.

Of the life we’ve lived, it’s been strange to just exist out of nothing of the stars in a crazed man’s fiction. Sewn out of galaxies and sour memories, stitched up of sweet dreams and happiness. Made with care, Taurtis always made everything out of love, the Watchers were just the ones who made it a reality in Grian’s everlasting fiction. 

We watched as he mumbled about the Sun and his smile of how it never died. Worry overtaking us, nervously we listened on in silent horror. We’re supposed to help him, but we can’t find the words to speak. We’re still new to this, after all, we were just created a while months ago. We never did understand what we were really supposed to do, all we know is that we’re trying to help him. That’s our prime objective. 

We always really worried about him, we tried to help, we really tried. But he didn’t do the same to us, we really wished he did. A dream wouldn’t come true, it never did in stories like this now did it?

“Where’d he go…?” Grian sobbed, asking no one. He wiped his tears while moving around in his ship in a bottle, while Orion watched silently. Keeping to themselves, “We can help you, please allow us too.” Orion reached out to him, with a soft smile on their face and their eyes of worry. Gold and light, Grian mumbles on and on about nothingness. 

Holding onto that old rusty knife, “Why don’t you just throw that away? We believe you can get better honest…” They patted his head, “No! This is the only thing I have left of us, me and him. Other than his headphones and armbands… just let me keep it.” Grian knew he was being greedy, he was fully aware but he was also stubborn and refused to let go.

“It won’t help you in the long run of getting better, recovery takes forever and you’re the only one who’s stopping your own healing. You know that it doesn’t have to be like that, we care about you so just let us in!” Orion softly spoke, patting his back. Little did the starlight know that Grian was about to do something he would forever regard as a mistake.

Orion laughed cheerfully, smiling even more brightly than Taurtis the sun did. That wasn’t Taurtis’ smile, Grian thought. Orion blinked then felt a sharp, sharp pain. A red galaxy blocking his vision. Blue of Grian’s tears, while he weakly smirked at his action. “Stop watching me, you don’t even care so shut up!” He screamed, continuing to stab at Orion’s eyes, screaming flooded the ship’s interior then it stopped.

Galaxies spilled over Orion’s vision. They couldn’t see, “I told you, you’re not like him. How many times do I have to tell you?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!” He only continued to yell at Orion, while Orion felt the galaxy. Getting it all over their hands, it oozing over his face and fingers. They couldn’t see it but they sure did feel it, it was cold. The bitterest of colds in the light of the summer. Stars spilled on his purple shirt, the eyes closed on their white-collar to show that they won’t have those anymore. Orion with one eye looked in horror at Grian before. Galaxies clogged their vision.

As Grian calmed down, he started to panic more. He laughed but he grabbed those old worn headphones out of comfort, quickly covering his ears with the loud noise of blue and red. Tears blocking his vision as he forgot. “We care…” Orion whispered in a pained tone as they slowly started to disappear again, like usual. They laid on the cold wooden floor of the ship, moaning and groaning from the pain. 

Ever since that day, Orion’s turned into that same bitter cold they felt that day. They watched over the sleeping Grian having another nightmare, as they thought to themselves sadly. 

Why couldn’t he see that they cared? Now we’re blind like him. They wish they could stop smiling but they knew that it was just better if they kept up that one show to help him in one way, that’s all they wanted to do is all. 

Just help

Just

Like

Taurtis.

That’s all, We were made to do right? That’s all? That’s all We’re made for and We’re not even good at that! :’)

We’re not good at anything but being bitter. We were made out of their mistakes, their problems, we never asked for such a life. But that’s the life we live and we won’t change that for the world, we’re happy about being alive in this part of the universe with our friend Grian.

While he hurts and we did once before, we will still try to care for him. That’s all Taurtis wanted. Now that’s all we want. 

“I hate you.” He spat at us.

He loves you, we created me to love you for him. We care.

Just let us show you that we no he did.


	6. Sweet Summer's Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar and Grian were supposed to have a meeting and hang out, but Scar got busy and hung out with Cub instead. Grian gets to work onto Scar's new outfit! Meanwhile Cub vents about his worries about Grian and his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with work and school (AP classes you know?)

As much as Scar wanted to hang out with Grian again, he came to realize that he had plans that same day. He hastily texted Grian that morning. 

Scar: Hey  
Grian: What’s up?  
Scar: I have to do stuff today, could we do it another day?  
Grian: It’s okay, I’ll see you then.

Scar suddenly felt more relieved, he sighed happily before he put his phone away in his jacket pocket. Quietly in the oceanic base of Grian, he was breathing ever very tediously looking down at the phone. 

“It’s okay Scar, I don’t mind besides I need to remake your outfit after all.” He sang in a gentle voice, getting into his tailor character, “There we go, now I look pretty snazzy.” He poured himself a hot cup of milk tea with a pinch of cinnamon, drizzling some honey on the rim just as she made it.

It soon reminded him of a time before Hermitcraft. 

Snowflakes, the crisp air, as the two played in the snow. 

Throwing snowballs, building forts, and making angels for hours. It only grew colder as the sun started to set.

As the snow-covered more and more, the ground with it’s shimmering white along the grassy canvas of Evo. Two friends on the same feather got snug in the treehouse, “Geez you two, this is like the tenth time you’ve nearly died. You’re lucky that I’m always on the lookout…” Netty grumbled, making them warm drinks, dribbling some honey along the rim of the teacup as she handed them gently to Grian. 

He snickered only slightly, stuttering from the cold he spoke “H-Hey! It’s more like the second time, right Taurtis?” Looking at the other with nostalgic euphoria, a fond smile grew on his face as the other replied.

But nothing but that familiar static spewed out, a laugh and then he looked at Grian. Those knowing eyes, that sound of his laughter. It gave him comfort as he laid more, depending on the static covered face of a friend. 

“I miss you sometimes Taurtis, why can’t I stop myself? Why am I doing this?” Grian asked his friend, gazing up at him for an answer before he could get one he snapped back into reality. 

He looked at his drink, tired, the brew grew cold. He poured it down the sink.

Instead, he headed to his little nook, there were many varieties of colors, fabrics, pins with little hearts and bobbins. Smiling happy to himself, as he stepped into his cluttered studio with his idea in mind. He put on his headphones, humming to the beat as he sketched out his design on some paper stained in coffee. 

An outfit, more of an overused ensemble from the past composed of the purest of blues and brights of reds. A strange feeling of comfort grew more onto him, he stitched, sew the seems and buttoned the collar with some coffee-colored buttons just as he reminisced. Blurry memories came to him, switching as fast as a tv channel. He passed them by, before pulling the needle through and out, through and out in that hypnotic pattern that always got him in a trance. 

He didn’t need to worry about him anymore, why would he? He’s not here anymore. He shook the thought and memories from his mind as highschool disappeared away like a ghost, he lifted his creation. Even if it still needed some work, he had all day to work on it, so there was no need to worry. Hyper focusing onto his creation, he stitched, sew, cut and pull. 

Memories of happiness, friends and his ‘family’ filled up his head, warmth came to him. He was so happy.

\--

As Scar sent his text, he looked up at his work partner and best friend. He was in the middle talking to Cub about ConCorp and then the topic suddenly took a turn. 

“Don’t you think it’s kind of weird that Grian only wants to partner with you?” Cub asked out of nowhere, Scar pondered. Sure, he did find it a bit unusual but he never really thought about it until now, why him? Why only Grian? Why not Mumbo or Iskall?

“Maybe they just need help with only marketing? I mean Cherry has been banking more from the other two, Sahara needs to get back their bank load somehow right?” He goofed before punching Cub’s arm softly, “Aw yes because our marketing is the best, I mean we hunted down Ren last time with our tridents Scar. Unless Sahara is turning into a mafia I wouldn’t see the need for our help.” He joked, before looking away. “Look, I know I worry a lot, but I have too. Without me worrying, you’ve nearly gotten yourself killed.” 

“Come on! Don’t be such a sourpuss about it Cubby, look all I know is that he’s either doing it for business or he wants to get to know me.” Scar interjected, he breathed out in a pattern to calm himself down. “I know, I’m really happy that you’re here with me, but sometimes you need to realize that not everyone is coming to kill me.” Snickering at the sour joke, as he fidgeted with his hat. “I’ll be safe, if anything happens to me then you know what to do.”

“You mean bury all your diamonds and take care of Jellie?” He asked confused, “No the other thing!” It took a moment to realize what he meant, he gasped. “You mean the one where you want me to sing you a Viking memorial song?” Laughter filled the workroom, “Yes! That one! You remembered.” 

“Of course I would! I’d never break one of our promises Scar.”

His thoughts, unlike his smile, were anxious and troubled. 

I just don’t need you getting hurt like last time.

\--

A dying splendor of the lantern burned, highlighting Grian’s work. He was still sitting at his stained table. His headphones still on top of his head, it was dark. The stars dangled above him with its soft gleam, the night sky littered the area around him as the moonlight shined onto his tired face. Eyebags and a smile were on his face as he looked down at his finished product, he was ecstatic about Scar’s reaction to it.

“I can’t wait until you see this Taurtis- No, it’s Scar. That’s his name Scar..” Grian mumbled tiredly, as he looked at the clock. 4:14 am, he wasn’t surprised as he spent most of his time working instead of sleeping like the other hermits, he sat as he yawned but he slapped himself gently but still rubbed onto his cheek.

There was one more thing that he needed to do beforehand. Sitting up looking around and then walking out of his tiny cramped nook. Walking outside to smell the fresh air, it was just a little cold as he took in the view. It was grand, like a painting. The night sky gleamed heavenly, he took a moment to admire this strange world he was now apart of. But he was more excited about tomorrow, at least he thought they were going to hang out tomorrow, either way, he would make Scar take the time out of his day to give him his gift.

He wouldn’t have that much of a choice, either way, Orion looked at him warily but knowing that they couldn’t stop him. Not now anyway. He headed out of his base, the cracking of the fireworks following behind him.

The sun rose onto Hermitcraft, crickets piping, chicken clucking into some of the hermit’s bases. The sky dyed with mellow, gentle pinks, oranges, yellows, and some red. Grian happily waited at Scar’s door, he had stood at the door for hours, seeing that it was now 10 am. His eyes awake, a smile still on his face while he waited for Scar to open the door. When he did he presented his present with such a childlike glee, Scar, on the other hand, was both startled and uncomfortable.

He looked into his new friend’s eyes, they didn’t look right as if his grip on reality was lost in some way. His questions went unanswered since his words meant nothing to Grian, only a buzzing was in his brain but something broke out from that static.

“Uhm… Thank you Grian, this is very nice of you but are you sure that this is for me? I think that my outfit is fine the way it is, besides I don’t look good in blue.” Scar nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck to show his discomfort but it flew over Grian’s head as he got closer to him.

“Put it on.” He stated sternly, not seeming to get the hint that Scar didn’t want to nor found it endearing in the slightest. “I don’t think-” “Put it on Taurtis.” Demanded instead of asking, Scar gulping at the sentence, he knew that Grian wouldn’t take no as an answer, as much as he wanted to he put it on. He came back with the outfit, it fits perfectly onto him. Which made him more worried about how he even got his measurements. He did try not to mind that new nickname that Grian gave him, but he couldn’t.

“There you go! You look pretty snazzy Taurtis!” He clapped happily, overjoyed as he latched onto his best friend’s arm. “How about we go get ice cream like old times? Or would you care for seafood instead? I know a good place for that.” Scar choose to ignore his rambling since Grian was more talking to himself and found that he was replying to himself more than Scar was to him. 

“Yeah yeah sure, whatever works.” Was all he could get out, Grian didn’t mind though as he had his best friend back. Scribbles of red and blue, blue and red clouded his thinking. Sam kept popping into his mind, causing him to get paranoid and irrational as he asked Scar terrified. 

“I’m not like Sam am I? Am I?!” He shouted, his grip tightening on Scar’s arm, Scar took a sharp breath in because of the newfound pain. “You’re not, I don’t even know who that is.” He answered honestly as he could but it wasn’t enough for Grian, “Of course you know him Sc-Scar…” He shook his head, then corrected himself. “T-That’s not your name. Taurtis, you two were the best of friends…” He grumbled something under his breath, “Grian, you know I’m your friend but I barely know you and you’re scaring me.”

“Barely know me? You’re so funny Taurtis, alway goofing and gaffing just like in high school…”


End file.
